sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Heraclius-class Battleship
Heraclius, Byzantine Empire Battleship laid down 1927 Displacement: 60,919 t light; 65,092 t standard; 69,784 t normal; 73,537 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (771.00 ft / 754.59 ft) x 134.51 ft x (37.89 / 39.56 ft) (235.00 m / 230.00 m) x 41.00 m x (11.55 / 12.06 m) Armament: 12 - 18.00" / 457 mm 45.0 cal guns - 3,900.00lbs / 1,769.01kg shells, 90 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1927 Model 3 x 4-gun mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 20 - 5.00" / 127 mm 38.0 cal guns - 59.33lbs / 26.91kg shells, 500 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1927 Model 10 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 raised mounts 40 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 56.0 cal guns - 2.12lbs / 0.96kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1927 Model 10 x Quad mounts on side ends, majority aft 4 raised mounts - superfiring 40 - 0.79" / 20.0 mm 70.0 cal guns - 0.26lbs / 0.12kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1927 Model 10 x Quad mounts on side ends, majority aft 16 - 0.50" / 12.7 mm 12.0 cal guns - 0.04lbs / 0.02kg shells, 4,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1927 Model 16 x 4-gun mounts on centreline, aft deck forward Weight of broadside 48,082 lbs / 21,810 kg Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 16.0" / 406 mm 411.00 ft / 125.27 m 17.00 ft / 5.18 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 84 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 19.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 420.00 ft / 128.02 m 38.00 ft / 11.58 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 94.00 ft / 28.65 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 26.0" / 660 mm 12.0" / 305 mm 19.0" / 483 mm 2nd: 3.00" / 76 mm 2.00" / 51 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 3rd: 0.50" / 13 mm - - 4th: 0.50" / 13 mm - - 5th: 0.50" / 13 mm - - - Armoured deck - multiple decks: For and Aft decks: 8.00" / 203 mm Forecastle: 3.50" / 89 mm Quarter deck: 5.00" / 127 mm - Conning towers: Forward 16.00" / 406 mm, Aft 8.00" / 203 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric motors, 4 shafts, 87,365 shp / 65,174 Kw = 24.00 kts Range 12,000nm at 14.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 8,446 tons Complement: 2,146 - 2,790 Cost: £21.493 million / $85.971 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 6,882 tons, 9.9 % - Guns: 6,882 tons, 9.9 % Armour: 25,317 tons, 36.3 % - Belts: 5,270 tons, 7.6 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 2,362 tons, 3.4 % - Armament: 6,093 tons, 8.7 % - Armour Deck: 10,715 tons, 15.4 % - Conning Towers: 876 tons, 1.3 % Machinery: 2,758 tons, 4.0 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 25,833 tons, 37.0 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 8,865 tons, 12.7 % Miscellaneous weights: 130 tons, 0.2 % - Hull above water: 30 tons - On freeboard deck: 100 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 104,664 lbs / 47,475 Kg = 35.9 x 18.0 " / 457 mm shells or 21.8 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.16 Metacentric height 10.3 ft / 3.1 m Roll period: 17.6 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 71 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.70 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.21 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, an extended bulbous bow and small transom stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.635 / 0.641 Length to Beam Ratio: 5.61 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 30.06 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 47 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 59 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 25.00 degrees Stern overhang: 0.00 ft / 0.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 31.17 ft / 9.50 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Average freeboard: 20.60 ft / 6.28 m Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 83.6 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 136.2 % Waterplane Area: 78,670 Square feet or 7,309 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 110 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 288 lbs/sq ft or 1,407 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.95 - Longitudinal: 1.58 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Category:Imperial Byzantine Military Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts